Seungkwan
by bloodygency
Summary: Seungkwan ini begini seungkwan itu begitu. Semua sisi seungkwan sudah diketahui oleh chan. Cuma ff iseng. Dont like dont read (seungkwanxchan/seungkwanxdino/seungchan/chankwan)


seungkwan x lee chan (kwanchan/chankwan)

general

absurd

gasuka jgn baca :*

boyslove

muup kalo berantakan ya, bikinnya dr hp wqwq.

HAPPY READING!

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

seungkwan itu berisik.

begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada di kepala seorang Lee Chan.

seungkwan itu bawel. seungkwan heboh. seungkwan punya mulut dua.

pokoknya seungkwan berisik banget, deh. ngoceh kesana kemari. bawel ini itu. seungkwan juga selalu terlihat ceria, lee chan sampai heran dibuatnya. apa orang semacam seungkwan tidak pernah merasakan sedih?

seungkwan juga senang bercanda. apalagi mengerjai teman, dia suka sekali. lee chan saja pernah hampir di bully juga karna tingkah seungkwan. pokonya bagi lee chan, seungkwan itu merepotkan!

tapi tunggu, sebenarnya apa hubungan lee chan dengan seungkwan sih? kok sampai lee chan tau semua tentangnya?

"chan, tolong ambilkan gelas coklatku di meja makan, ya."seungkwan tersenyum tanpa merubah posisi duduknya di ruang tengah. di depan sebuah buku.

ukh. dari sekian banyak sifat aneh seungkwan, sifat yang seperti ini yang menjadi favoritnya. seungkwan yang sedang diam membaca tapi kemudian tersenyum menatapnya. lee chan hampir dibuat merona olehnya.

"chan?"

"oh, y-ya hyung tunggu sebentar" lee chan cepat-cepat mengambil gelas coklat seungkwan di meja makan dan memberikannya.

"duduklah di sini, temani aku membaca." lee chan hanya mengangguk kikuk.

tuhkan, sifat seungkwan yang seperti ini memang hanya ditunjukkan di depan chan. sifat yang satu lagi juga. cuma chan yang boleh liat, yang lain mah cuma tau seungkwan berisik, udah. tapi kalo chan tau semuanya. seungkwan yang kalem, seungkwan yang gentle, seungkwan yang hangat, bahkan seungkwan yang semi-pervert (tentu saja 'semi' karna lee chan masih di bawa umur).

seperti sekarang ini, seungkwan memang sedang membaca, tapi tangannya tetap bergerak untuk menyandarkan kepala chan di bahunya. jangan lupakan kecupan-kecupan manis di kepalanya, membuat lee chan mau tak mau dengan muka warna tomat memeluknya dari samping. dia suka seungkwan di rumah, lebih kalem katanya.

pernah suatu waktu lee chan meminta seungkwan untuk kalem di manapun, bukan cuma di rumah saja. tapi bukannya protes atau apa, seungkwan cuma bertanya apa chan yakin menyuruhnya begitu. dan berakhir dengan lee chan yang menyesal karna seungkwan yang kalem itu benar-benar menarik perhatian banyak siswi di sekolah mereka. semenjak itu ia tak pernah meminta seungkwan menjadi kalem lagi. cukup hanya dirinya yang mengetahui sisi lain seungkwan.

"chan, daritadi kau melamun. apa ada masalah hm?" seungkwan menutup bukunya dan fokus pada lee chan. yang ditanya hanya menunduk malu, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"ayolah, cerita pada hyung?" tangan seungkwan bergerak menegakkan wajah chan dan tersenyum lembut di depan mukanya. oh, sial. seungkwan yang seperti ini memang berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"a-aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"berpikir tentang?" lee chan diam sebentar. lalu mukanya kembali memerah. masa dia bilang sedang memikirkan seungkwan. lagipula, kenapa mukanya cepat sekali memerah sih? apa dia begitu lemah di depan seungkwan yang 'ini' ?

"tentang... hyung."

"tentang aku? apa ada yang salah denganku chan? atau kau mau aku menjadi kalem lagi?" godanya.

"a-anio! ani, hyung gaboleh jadi kalem lagi. kalemnya di depan chan aja-"

"tapi ada syaratnya?" chan menatap seungkwan bingung. Seungkwan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya dan bibir chan. seketika chan meledak.

"shireo! minggu ini sudah 5x!"

ya, seungkwan dan chan punya jadwalnya. sekali lagi, karna chan masih di bawah umur.

"ayolah.." lee chan terus menggelengkan kepalanya. sampai seungkwan berdiri dan tangannya di tahan oleh chan.

"mau kemana?"

"keluar, lalu jadi kalem."

lee chan yang tidak terima langsung menarik seungkwan duduk dan mencium bibirnya seungkwan. seungkwan tertawa dalam hati. anak kecil ini gampang sekali dikerjai. cuma cium saja harus diancam dulu. seungkwan melepas ciumannya duluan. lee chan terlihat kecewa- tapi kemudian memerah lagi.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK ADA JATAH CIUM LAGI MINGGU INI!"

chan beranjak dan meninggalkan seungkwan dengan hentakkan kaki. seungkwan tertawa senang. oh, apa seungkwan sudah bilang lee chan termasuk tsundere?

kalau belum, seungkwan katakan kalau chan itu termasuk tsundere. suka galak padahal mau mau tapi malu. tapi chan tsundere level bawah, bukan seperti seniornya yang tsundere level atas bernama jihoon itu.

ah, seungkwan jadi ingat bagaimana dulu ia bertemu dengan chan dan anak itu yang mengejarnya duluan. ㅋㅋ

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

aku buat apa ini (･ิω･ิ) sungguh aneh bin absurd. pada ga dapet feelnya ya? yaiya ku juga dikit doang dpt feelnya. tapi kayanya masih mending, waktu itu aku nemu seungkwan-junghan dengan seungkwan as seme. cuma sepotong ff iseng di pagi hari abis liat fancam seungkwan nge wink ke arah fans. dan sumpah itu seksoy /.\ dan menly sekali wqwq. jadi gatau kenapa ini bisa bikin jadi kaya gini. tadinya sempet bingung, seungkwan seme cocoknya sama siapa. dan pilihan terakhir jatuh ke chan (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ kalo jelek maapin yach. butuh keritik dan saran jugaaa. kalo mau request otp juga gapapa/? sambil nanti kupikirin jalan ceritanya hehe. thankiu!


End file.
